Unspeakable
by Zzen San
Summary: Selalu ada hal yang di lakukan tanpa penjelasan. Melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa kita ketahui darimana datangnya dorongan untuk melakukan itu. Sebagai seorang bungsu yang ingin melindungi keluarganya Yukio berusaha menempatkan dirinya pada posisi yang cukup sulit. Melindungi seseuatu yang ada di hadapannya namun tak bisa di genggamnya. YukiRin Yaoi


**Unspeakable**

_YukiRin Ao no Exorcist_

Tittle Unspeakable

Tersangka Yukio Okumura X Rin Okumura

Yaoi, Incest, Romance, Brocon, Hurtcomfort, M Con

Zzen San

* * *

><p>"Kau tau Yukio kun! Kakakmu itu sangat kesal padamu!" suara tawa terbahak dari arah sebuah kedai minuman terdengar ramai dari seorang wanita. Sambil meneguk sake dengan wajah merah padam seorang wanita dengan rambut ikal berwarna terang itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Yukio yang duduk di sampingnya.<p>

Remaja dengan wajah lelah dan tatapan setenang samudra. Wajah yang tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun kecuali kesedihan di balik hiasan manik hitam jernihnya. Remaja itu mengulum senyum dan berusaha menanggapi ucapan guru seniornya yang sedang setengah mabuk itu.

"Kau tau? Aku melihatnya?" gadis dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut kemerahan itu merangkul Yukio kasar seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Aku melihatnya, onii chan mu itu! Di kereta!" gumamnya lagi sambil terus meneguk sake nya tanpa bosan.

"Kereta? Apa maksudmu Ashura san?" Yukio berusaha menangkap kata-kata yang ingin di sampaikan Ashura padanya saat ini.

"Ia di jamah seorang pria! Percayalah padaku!" awalnya setelah mendengar ucapan wanita itu, Yukio sedikit berfikir tentang hal itu. Apa ia harus percaya pada wanita setengah sadar yang bicaranya sedikit sembarang ini?

Yukio hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, Ashura san." Yukio membantu wanita yang memamerkan tubuh langsing dengan pakaian minimnya meninggalkan meja minum mereka. Setelah membantu Ashura mengenakan mantelnya keduanya berjalan hingga sampai persimpangan.

"Aku tau kau sangat peduli dengan Rin chan! Tapi tidak baik terlalu keras padanya." Bibir merekah dengan aroma alkohol itu masih berbicara tanpa henti hingga mereka harus benar-benar berpisah di persimpangan jalan selanjutnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Yukio, kecuali tatap sayu yang memandang lenggang seperti menembus masalalu yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari balutan membran memorinya.

...

Sejak kecil, Rin selalu melindungi Yukio di rumah, di sekolah dan taman bermain. Banyak anak yang memusuhi mereka berdua, semua itu hanya karena mereka anak ayah tanpa ibu. Anak monster? Anak Iblis? Anak yang membawa kesialan?

Setiap luka di wajah dan lengannya tak pernah terasa sakit. Saat ia melihat sosok kakaknya yang terluka lebih parah untuk melindunginya dari gangguan anak-anak yang mengganggunya. Setiap airmatanya seperti tak ada artinya ketika melihat punggung kecil Rin yang berdiri menghadang orang-orang yang memandang sinis padanya.

Setelah kematian ayahnya, setelah gereja tempat tinggalnya mendapat serangan dari para iblis dan membuat mereka harus pergi ke tempat ini.

Karena merasa dirinya lemah, ia tak bisa melindungi kakaknya saat di dunia manusia. Tapi setelah kematian ayahnya, ia menyadari ia harus jadi lebih kuat dan lebih lagi untuk melindungi keluarga satu-satunya. Cara apapun, dengan mengorbankan apapun. Termasuk perasaannya, cinta yang tumbuh dan berkembang mengakar tanpa menunjukan dirinya ke permukaan. Cinta yang tertanam tanpa dapat di ungkapkan semakin dalam menancapkan akarnya, semakin bersembunyi dari cahaya yang mengindahkannya. Perasaan yang terus berkembang tanpa dapat di katakan.

_'Hal yang tidak bisa ku ungkapkan ya?'_

Perlahan, tanpa sadar langkahnya sudah terhenti di depan rumahnya. Seseorang sudah menunggunya di dalam sana. Ia harus berpura-pura tenang bertingkah seperti biasanya, dingin dan acuh. Menyembunyikan segala kerisauan dan tanya yang menari-nari seakan menertawainya.

Ia membuka perlahan pintu itu berusaha agar tak mengeluarkan suara dari decit pintu yabg beradu dengan lantai. Cahaya dari luar ruangan sedikit menerangi sudut ruangan yang remang dan sangat tenang. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Ia mendapati Rin yang tertidur di kasurnya dengan nyaman. Beberapa buku bergeletakan tak rapi. Apakah ia baru menyelesaikan tugasnya?

Sebuah nota kecil tergeletak di bantal Yukio yang seingatnya tak sempat ia bereskan pagi tadi. Kini terlihat lebih rapi walau masih sedikit berantakan. Rin pasti berusaha membereskannya, mungkin karena Rin mengetahui pekerjaan yang Yukio tanggung di dunia ini.

'Kare dan Sup di penghangat makanan.'

Tulisan yang cukup rapi dengan lambang manis titik dua dan tanda tutup kurung. Sudah berapa lama, ia tak berbicara dengan Rin padahal mereka tinggal satu rumah. Bahkan satu kamar, hanya bersebrang ranjang.

Sebulan yang lalu, Rin dan kelompoknya mendapat tugas meneliti tanaman sihir. Mengikuti seriap perintah guru dan mempelajari fungsi tanaman itu dengan baik. Karena kecelakaan kecil, sebuah ramuan yang membuat tanaman sihir raksasa mengamuk dan menghancurkan hampir setengah gedung laboratorium lima lantai di kaki gunung. Beberapa orang penjaga terluka parah, Rin berhasil membawa teman-temannya dan mengevakuasi orang-orang dengan baik keluar dari gedung itu. Panggilan darurat para guru pembimbing tak mendapat jawaban dari pihak keamanan. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, api biru itu menyala kekuatan sihirnya terlepas bersama kilatan pedang yang di tariknya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak Ashura mengatakan pada Rin bahwa ia tidak di izinkan menggunakan Kurikara selama masih pelatihan. Merasakan jiwa yang bangkit, hawa berbahaya yang muncul dari Rin membuat semua orang di sana ketakutan.

Bahkan walau akhirnya ia bisa menumbangkan tanaman sihir yang mengamuk tanpa kenal ampun itu. Walaupun pada akhirnya, seperti biasanya ia berdiri paling depan melindungi teman-temannya, teman-teman yang selalu menganggapnya musuh yang bisa menyerang kapan saja.

_'Bukankah dunia, memang selucu itu?'_

Yukio yang datang lebih dulu ketempat kejadian mendapati amukan menggila Rin yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Kilatan merah dari bolamatanya yang begitu indah, polos dan bergerak sesuka hatinya. Satu tamparan tak terlalu keras menghantam pipinya yang segera memerah. Air mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Rin memasukan kembali Kurikara itu ke sarungnya, api biru yang mereda padam begitu indah seperti aurora yang semu dan tak tersentuh. Kehangatan, di balik perasaan membara dan berapi-api untuk melindungi banyak orang. Kekuatan yang di takuti bersembunyi pada sarung pedang itu, ya selalu seperti itu pada akhirnya. Tak tersentuh dan terusik, tertidur dengan nyaman di balik raga remaja yang mengeluarkan taring kecil begitu manis di antara deret gigi manusianya.

"Jangan jadi orang bodoh untuk kesekian kalinya!" suara Yukio dengan lantang memenuhi ruang pengungsian yang mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Wajah Rin yang sedih dengan ekspresi yang tertunduk penuh penyesalan. Lagi-lagi yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan?

Melindungi banyak orang? Adalah sebuah kesalahan, tak ada yang bergerak melindunginya. Tak ada yang berani mendekati Rin yang mengeluarkan ekor dan telinganya. Wajahnya sedikit bingung bercampur sedih, bukankah sebaiknya ia membiarkan orang-orang di sana saat itu mati?

Setelah menjalani pengadilan dan hukuman Skorsing, akhirnya kepala laboratorium sihir memberi berita acara kejadian. Hukuman yang harus di tanggung Rin di batalkan.

Pada akhirnya semua orang kembali takut dan menjauhinya. Dunia manusia atau di dunia ini, seorang anak Satan memang layak untuk di jauhi ya kan?

...

Dalam renungan malamnya Yukio kembali mengingat bagaimana perasaan khawatirnya saat itu. Sampai ia mengatakan hal yang sangat kasar.

"Kau bukan lagi saudaraku!"

Ingatan itu menjadi sedikit menyakitkan, saat ia mengemis pada ketua dewan sihir dan Paladin untuk mempertimbangkan hukuman bagi kakaknya. Ia selalu berfikir bagaimana Rin yang sebaik itu terlihat jahat dan liar seperti itu.

Bahkan ia sudah berhenti bicara dengan Rin setelah kejadian itu.

Melihat wajah pulas yang belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh walau tidak seperti Rin yang biasanya. Membuat sedikit luka yang harus di telannya bersama hal yang pernah bisa di katakannya. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu keras pada saudara kembarnya ini? Perasaan seperti apa yang menderanya? Bagaimana cara menunjukan hal-hal yang terlalu malu untuk di lakukannya?

**...**

_**Okumura Rin Pov-**_

Aku sudah biasa di jauhi, aku sudah biasa seorang diri. Aku tidak suka di perintah atau di mintai sesuatu. Aku merasa bisa melakukan segalanya dengan tanganku sendiri, aku tidak suka belajar karena sekolah membuatku bertemu dengan bayak orang. Tapi di sini, demi kematian ayahku yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi aku yang bodoh ini. Demi Yukio kun yang sudah menganggapku seperti iblis pula, demi orang-orang yang memandang acuh dan sinis terhadapku. Aku harus tetap berdiri memamerkan punggungku untuk melindungi mereka. Walau hukuman mati bisa saja menjatuhiku kapanpun.

Aku keren kan?

Tapi tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan pujian bagian kecuali Ashura san. Wanita blak-blakan sedikit kasar itu satu-satunya orang yang memberiku semangat bahkan di saat seperti ini. Guru sekaligus teman baikku, aku berhutang banyak padanya.

Sebenarnya aku sangat lemah, diantara teman dan penghuni gereja tempat ayah mengabdi dulu sebenarnya akulah yang paling cengeng. Tubuhku paling kecil, tapi aku tau aku harus menyikapi segalanya apa adanya seperti yang ayahku bilang. Aku harus lekas dewasa dan melindungi Yukio.

Tapi tanpa ku ketahui Yukio melangkahiku ke dunia ini. Lebih menjengkelkannya lagi dia sudah menjadi guru di sini. Aku hanya murid pembuat onar, ah aku kesal dengan kebodohanku sendiri.

"Hei! Kau, anak satan!"

Baiklah di waktu makan siangku, aku sama sekali gak berminat meladeni anak manja seperti mereka. Aku hanya berjalan menuju barisan untuk mengambil makan siangku. Menu hari ini adalah makanan kesukaan Yukio kun, apakah dia sudah makan? Hanya itu yang ku pikirkan saat ini berusaha mengabaikan ajakan para siswa yang menggangguku itu.

Aku membawa makananku mencari meja untukku menyendiri. Aku melihat ujung barisan yang kosong di sisi jendela. Aku melangkah dengan perlahan menuju kesana. Aku merasakannya, pandangan aneh yang menatapku dari setiap orang. Pandangan yang mengarah kesal padaku. Bahkan aku diam sekalipun mereka secara alami membenciku, aura kerusakan. Seperti itukah yang mereka rasakan saat di dekatku?

Seorang siswa menjulurkan kakinya membuatku terjegal menjatuhkan makan siangku. Ah sialnya, aku hanya berusaha tenang. Aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika membuat perkelahian disini. Siswa itu tersenyum melihatku, dia melakukannya benar-benar dengan segaja.

"Kau ingin beradu otot denganku?" aku membereskan piring dan makan siangku yang berantakan. Semua orang memandangku dengan datar antara kesal dan kasihan. Tenang aku harus tenang, setengah mati menenangkan amarahku sendiri.

"Ku pikir, anak Satan benar-benar tidak memerlukan makan!" ujarnya sambil terkekeh menjengkelkan. Aku ingin sekali memukul mulut busuknya itu.

"Hei jangan begitu! Dia berhasil membunuh tanaman sihir kesayangan kepala divisi sektor 6 loh!" cibir yang lain membicarakan kasus yang menimpaku. Aku tak percaya, mereka mendengar sebanyak itu.

"Oh ya? Apakah Yukio Senpai benar saudaramu? Itu sangat tidak mungkin ya."

Ah aku kesal, aku sangat kesal aku hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat kekesalan yang melandaku saat ini. Aku ingin membunuh mereka semua, oh tidak aku harus menjaga sikapku agar tak menyulitkan Yukio kun lebih dari ini.

"Apakah? Yukio kun juga iblis? Satan? Dia akan mengeluarkan ekor dan taring mengerikan seperti-" ucapannya masih belum selesai. Maaf ya aku sudah melampaui batas kesabaranku. Aku memang buruk soal kesabaran dan sopan santun, tapi ini masalah saudaraku yang kau hina. Aku menarik kerah bajunya dengan keras mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menyiapkan kepalan di tanganku. Aku sudah siap dengan konsekuensi yang akan ku terima setelah membuat bibir bocah sialan ini tak lagi bisa bicara.

"Kau ingin memukulku? Kau ingin mendapatkan hukuman mati lagi? Rin kun?" dalam posisi seperti ini saja mulutnya masih membuatku kesal. Aku hanya tertawa atas kebodohan bocah yang menyerahkan mulutnya padaku untuk ku sobek secara cuma-cuma seperti ini, juga atas kebodohanku yang setelahnya akankah aku menyesalinya?

"Rin! Hentikan." bahkan suara Ashura San yang berdiri menunggu reaksiku seperti terdengar sangat samar.

"Wah, kau tidak menarik pedangmu untuk-"

"Hei! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang saat itu menarik pedang dan membunuh monster itu?" Hanya itu kata-kata yang terucap spontan dan apa adanya. Setiap orang menatap kami termasuk Ashura san. Aku melempar asal pukulan yang sudah siap ku hantamkan pada orang itu. Aku tau dia hanya orang tolol, aku akan sangat bodoh menanggapi ucapannya yang tak berarti.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi di balik punggung anak Satan ini! Jadi kau menyembahnya? Kau mengharap penyelamatan darinya ya kan? Kau yang lemah dan memohon perlindungan pada anak satan ini?" Aku masih tak yakin kata-kataku akan memuaskan hasratku untuk menghajarnya sekarang. Kekesalan di benakku yang memuncak sesaat bahkan saat dia terdiam tak memberi jawaban apapun. Dia yang tak tau apapun tentangku, bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuatnya merasakan hal yang menimpaku selama ini.

"Rin! Hentikan itu!" suara berat dan begitu tenang, selalu seperti itu Yukio kun menyadarkanku. Jemarinya menggenggam lenganku dengan hangat rasanya sangat lembut menyentuh kulitku. Aku melepaskan cengkramanku pada kerah siswa itu. Aku tak tau dia siapa, dia brengsek dan menyebalkan. Aku ingin melarikan diri dari Yukio sekarang. Pasti dia akan marah padaku nanti saat di rumah.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya membuatnya kesal dengan onarku. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa setenang dirinya menghadapi masalah sepele seperti ini. Aku memang tidak bisa lebih dewasa.

Bahkan adikku benci padaku ya, tapi bagaimana bisa dia tidak memiliki hal-hal yang membebaniku saat seperti ini.

Ugh aku jadi lapar, makan siangku ah aku jadi sangat kesal.

"Yo! Rin chan!" tiba-tiba sebuah seruan sedikit mengagetkanku.

"Eh, ada apa? Ashura San?" aku menghentikan langkahku menunggu wanita yang memamerkan pusar dan tatto di perutnya itu dengan tenang.

"Wah, jadi kau bisa di taklukan dengan mudah oleh Yukio kun ya!" wanita itu menggodaku lagi. Apa dia coba membullyku sekarang?

"Jangan gitu dong, kamu marah sama aku gara-gara itu? Hehehehe bagus deh kamu gak buat masalah lagi." Wanita itu tersenyum padaku, sebenarnya saat ini aku sangat kesal karena lapar. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya. Aku ingin lekas pulang sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." suara Rin terdengar dari balik pintu. Ia sedikit kaget mendapati pintu rumah yang tak terkunci, Yukio kun sudah hampir sebulan tjdak pulang ke rumah lebih cepat. Tapi rupanya dugaannya benar, aroma tumisan yang sangat menggodanya tercium dari arah dapur.

"Oniichan? Kau sudah sampai?" Yukio melirik sedikit ke arah Rin yang sedikit kaget melihat Yukio memasak hari ini. Sejak dulu Yukio memang lebih handal soal apapun di banding Rin termasuk soal masakan. Tapi, ini sedikit aneh setelah diamnya Yukio sebulan terakhir ini.

"Eh? I- Iya." jawab Rin sedikit bingung bagaimana ia harus berekspresi. Yukio nampak biasa saja, tapi ini justru aneh setelah kediamannya sebulan terakhir ini.

Selesai membereskan pakaian dan bukunya Rin membantu Yukio menyiapkan makan malam di rumah kecil mereka. Menatap sepasang peralatan makan untuknya dan adik kembarnya itu.

"Kakak tadi gak makan siang kan?" Yukio memberikan nasi sedikit lebih banyak dari porsi makan Rin biasanya. Rin hanya mengangguk menerima mangkuk nasinya.

"Terimakasih." wajah Rin masih bingung dan terlihat begitu polos dengan tatapan lelahnya atas hari ini. Hari kesekian saat ia menjalani sekolah dengan pengawasan ekstra dari para guru. Rasa yang tidak berubah, bahkan ia tak sadar ini adalah makanan kesukaannya. Sesekali mencuri pandang pada adiknya yang menangkap gerak-geriknya. Yukio tidak suka berbicara selama di meja makan, ia sangat tertib dan rapi melebihi siapapun yang Rin kenal.

Menikmati makan malam dengan ketenangan hingga selesai. Kemudian membereskan piring-piring kotornya, benar-benar nostalgic bagi Rin yang sejak sepeninggal ayahnya tidak melakukan hal ini.

Selesai membersihkan dirinya, Rin bergegas menuju meja belajarnya. Walau ia tak mengingat dengan baik pelajaran hari ini, ia berusaha memahaminya lebih keras dari yang lain. Sementara adik kembarnya itu mandi dan menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam. Apa yang seorang pria lakukan di kamar mandi selama itu.

"Sebaiknya, jangan tidur terlalu malam. Kau harus membereskan buku setelah membacanya!" Yukio mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia mengambil kacamatanya, hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana santainya. Yukio berbicara sambil melipat tangan duduk di kursi belajar miliknya yang tepat ada di samping Rin.

"Aku tau kok." Rin berusah menjawabnya dengan tenang, padahal ia merasa ada hal aneh sejak ia pulang kerumah. Sebentar lagi Yukio pasti akan memarahinya soal hari ini.

"Tidak! Jika Kakak berfikir aku akan menceramahi Kakak atas hari ini itu salah! Aku ingin menegaskan bahwa Kakak harus menjaga sikap dan perilaku!" seperti bisa membaca pikiran Rin, ia mengatakan itu dengan sangat tenang dari bibir tipis kemerahan yang selalu Rin perhatikan saat ia berbicara padanya.

"Hei? Jarimu terluka lagi?" Yukio mendapati memar membiru pada punggung jemari Rin yang pucat dan lebih mungil darinya. Ia tak yakin, sudah berapa lama ia tak memperhatikan orang terdekat baginya saat ini.

"Hentikan itu." Rin menepis jemari hangat yang merengkuhnya, wajahnya sedikit merah padam. Ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan sikap Yukio saat ini.

Mendapati penolakan seperti itu membuat remaja dengan wajah dingin dan tatap datar di balik kacamatanya menjadi sedikit gusar. Rin mencoba menghindari perdebatan dengan tidak memperpanjang masalah ini, mungkin sedikit mengabaikan Yukio saat ini.

Pada kenyataannya Yukio masih ingin berbicara lebih banyak, ia memang tak cukup pandai berbasa-basi bahkan dengan kakaknya sendiri. Ia menarik lengan Rin yang belum jauh darinya membuat bajunya sedikit tertarik. Sebuah luka membiru mungil nampak di tengkuk Rin.

"Onii chan! Kenapa kau memiliki banyak luka?" menyadari Yukio melihat luka yang ia dapati di tengkuknya membuat Rin semakin salah tingkah. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan bagian belakang lehernya yang ternyata terdapat beberapa bekas memerah yang dengan paksa Yukio menarik tubuh kakaknya hingga terpojok ke sudut ruang utama.

Ekspresi remaja dengan kacamata itu semakin serius memandangi tubuh kakaknya. Memeriksa luka di tubuh kakaknya dengan sangat hati-hati, Rin benar-benar terganggu dengan perhatian Yukio yang berlebihan padanya seperti saat ini.

.

.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" nada suara Yukio berubah, udara di ruangan itu seakan tak berputar. Rin bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada tatapan dingin penuh amarah Yukio saat ini.

'Mengapa ia begitu marah? Sekarang? Sebelumnya ia berpura-pura tidak peduli padaku? Apa dia hanya mempermainkanku sekarang?' berbagai letupan tanya melambung ke benak Rin yang tak bisa menatap mata adiknya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kalau kau tak ingin menjawabnya? Aku akan memaksamu mengatakannya?" Yukio menarik paksa Rin dengan cukup keras. Tangannya menggengam sangat erat dan membanting tubuh Rin ke sofa ruang utama dengan kasar.

"Hei! Kau mau apa?" Rin sedikit kaget dan takut, Yukio nampak benar-benar marah. Tatapan matanya yang tak pernah setegas ini, urat-urat kebiruan muncul di dahi dan lehernya menahan amarahnya yang memuncak.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Ashura san mengatakan kau mengalami pelecehan di kereta? Benarkah?" Yukio menghalangi Rin untuk bangkit, ia menindih tubuh Rin di bawahnya cukup kuat.

"Ah itu- ya, itu memang benar beberapa hari yang lal-" ucapannya belum berhenti Rin bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya, Yukio melepas kacamatanya membiarkan luapan amarah dari sinar matanya yang nampak kemerahan menatap langsung tubuh Rin yang ada di bawahnya. Ia menelanjangi bagian dada kakaknya dengan sangat tidak baik. Ia melepasnya dengan kasar dan membuat sedikit luka merah di kulit pucat rapuh kakaknya itu. Nampak dengan jelas luka memerah yang beberapa masih membiru.

"Mereka mengecupmu?!" aura amarah Tukio masih membara. Ia menarik paksa tubuh Rin, lagi dengan kasar dan mengecup setiap lekuk tubuh kakaknya itu. Dahi, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi dan bibirnya.

"Ah- Yukio! Hentikan-" tatap Rin dengan sedikit linangan airmata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau membiarkan orang lain mencumbumu hingga seperti itu! Tapi kau ingin aku menghentikan ini? Kau sangat naif onii chan." Yuki menimpa setiap luka gigit dan bekas kecupan yang kemerahan di tubuh Rin. Tubuh pucat itu menggeliat, ia berontak melawan tak menghasilkan apapun dari perlawanannya yang penuh rasa ragu.

Mengingat bagaimana perasaannya yang bersembunyi atas raga yang selalu ia mimpikan. Seakan telah di curi oleh seseorang yang bahkan tak ia kenali, ia kehilangan start nya untuk menyerang Rin seperti saat ini. Tentu saja mengingat itu membuatnya semakin kesal dan membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu? Bagian mana lagi yang mereka sentuh darimu?" Yukio berbicara dengan tegas menatap wajah Rin yang sudah menangis tanpa suara di buatnya. Rin hanya berusaha tak membuat adiknya semakin marah atas tindakannya, ia benar-benar takut dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Yukio benar-benar marah sekarang, tak ada nada tinggi dan hentakan darinya. Ia pasti mati-matian menahan amarahnya sekarang.

"Di kereta, mereka memang sedikit menyentuhku-" suaranya bergetar menahan tangis membuat Yukio semakin bergairah antara kesal dan kesenangan melihat wajah itu nampak tak karuan di bawahnya.

"Sedikit? Seperti ini kau bilang sedikit?" Yuki melepas celana panjang yang di kenakan Rin hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar polos di hadapan adiknya yang tak akan melepaskannya saat ini.

"Hentikan itu Yuki- ahhngg" sebuah kecupan yang lebih lembut menghentikan pemberontakan dari bibir Rin yang terus menolak.

"Pertama aku harus menenangkan tuan pembuat onar ini. Kali ini kau hanya perlu menjawabku! Aku ini sensei mu! Bukan adikmu!" Yukio mencengkram rahang Rin dengan sangat kasar membuat merah membekas samar di antara pipi dan rahangnya. Ia ingin Rin hanya menurutinya saat ia sedang sekesal ini, tubuh yang di jaganya itu telah di jamah pria lain. Bukankah itu sangat lucu dan menyebalkan.

"Mereka juga menyentuhmu di sini?" Rin membuka kedua kaki Rin dengan lebar, Rin semakin menangis berusaha mengatupkan kedua kakinya.

"Ku mohon tidak Yuuki-"

"Jawab aku!" Yuki membasahi pucuk jemarinya dengan liurnya, terlihat begitu hangat dari lidah merah muda milik Yukio yang terjulur sedikit membasahi bibirnya. Ia siap memasukan jemarinya untuk memeriksa bagian dalam Rin yang sangat ingin ia jamah hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nghhh- Jangan Yukio ahh."

"Ku bilang! Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku! Apa mereka juga menyentuh bagian ini?"

"Ach ya! Yeah, sedikit-"

Tiba-tiba jemari jenjang itu menyelinap memasuki bagian dirinya Rin yang begitu hangat dan membuatnya terpekik kesakitan sesaat. Yukio seperti menikmati setiap ekspresi yang di berikan kakaknya saat ini.

"Maksudmu sedikit seperti ini? Mereka memasuki dirimu seperti ini?" Yukio benar-benar bukan dirinya, kilatan merah iris matanya yang cukup mengerikan. Ia semakin dalam dan intens menyentuh bagian dalam Rin yang menggeliat sejadi-jadinya berontak tanpa hasil. Ia menggapai-gapai sekenanya ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi saat ini.

"Achh Tidak! Yukiiii mereka tidak melakukan ini padaku achh-" Rin meneteskan airmatanya semakin deras, membanjiri wajahnya yang berkeringat dan ekspresinya yang tak karuan. Ia menggapai sekenanya pada sofa seperti ingin melarikan diri dari adiknya yang tengah menggaulinya dengan sangat kasar sore ini. Maksudnya bagi Rin, ini adalah yang pertama baginya dan adiknya memperlakukannya sekasar ini?

"Tentu saja tidak! aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu dan memperlakukanmu seperti ini." Yukio menatap lekat pada Rin yang ada di bawahnya, pandangan mata yang tegas. Rin tak sedikitpun berniat melarikan diri dari tubuh tinggi yang menindihnya saat ini. Hangat, dan aroma tubuh yang sebenarnya sudah lama ia rindukan. Tatap mata yang biasanya dingin kini begitu tajam menghujamnya seperti menaklukan perasaannya yang terus menolak atas perlakuan ini.

"Yukii- Ku mohon! Aku tak bisa ini sangat memalukan...ahh-"

"Memalukan? Bukankah kita sudah hidup dengan cara yang memalukan sejak dulu." tanpa aba-aba ia memainkan jemarinya yang sedang menelusuri bagian intim Rin dengan cepat, menarik dan memasukannya lagi membuat Rin semakin tak karuan menahan ledakan perasaannya yang tak bisa ia jelaskan dalam kata-kata.

"Maaf! Jika aku menyakitimu kali ini!" Yukio menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia melepaskan tubuh Rin yang polos tanpa sehelai kain yang melindunginya dari udara dingin ruangan yang mulai terasa.

Ia sedikit lega mengetahui Yukio menghentikan tindakannya. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya dan meringkuk melengkung seperti menahan hasratnya yang belum tuntas.

"Aku tak bisa bermain dengan gentle padamu di waktu pertamamu ini! Maaf, kau boleh membenciku setelah ini. Onii chan!"

Yukio melepaskan sabuk celananya dengan cepat. Ia membuat Rin memunggunginya dan mengikat erat tangan Rin dengan cepat ke belakang dengan sabuknya.

"Apa yang kau coba lakukan! Kau harus melepaskan ak-" Rin kembali memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga. Yukio membenamkan wajah Rin ke sofa hingga suaranya terbenam tak cukup terdengar. Menutup kedua mata Rin dengan dasinya, sangat cepat membuat Rin tak berkutik lagi setelahnya.

"Ku bilang maaf jika aku membuat pinggangmu sakit selanjutnya."

Rin tak bisa melihat apapun sekarang. Matanya tertutup kedua tangannya terikat kebelakang. Tangan yang cukup kuat menahan kedua kakinya dalam posisi menungging agar tetap terbuka.

Satu yang pasti Yukio sedang menikmati kesakitannya saat ini.

"Ach- Yukii ahh Yuukiihh kau memasuki ku ach.. "

Merasakan lesakan benda tumpul yang mengeras besar di lubang intimnya. Pucuk kemaluannya sudah basah sejak tadi, mulai meleleh mengotori sofa cream di ruang tamu rumah mereka.

"Nghhh sakit- Yuuki itu sakiit ahh- ahh." Rin terus meracau pada perlakuan Yukio yang tak bisa di lihatnya. Yukio menggenggam kemaluannya sangat erat dan mulai memberikan sedikit tekanan pada kemaluan kakaknya yang tak berdaya di buatnya.

Yukio mengulum lembut pucuk telinga Rin yang kemerahan sejak tadi. Rin bisa mendengar dengan jelas desahan tertahan yang keluar dari bibir Yukio. Rasa sakit luar biasa yang memenuhi bagian belakangnya pelahan berubah menjadi sensasi geli dan menjalari bagian kakinya hingga ujung seperti aliran listrik.

"Ahh- Di dalam mu Onii chan! Sangat sempit dan memeras sangat kuat! Shit! Jangan menyempit tiba-tiba!" Yukio semakin membenamkan wajah Rin ke sofa hingga ia kehilangan suara dari bibir tipisnya. Hampir setengah sadar Yukio mengecup setiap luka yang orang lain buat di tubuh Rin tanpa sepengetahuannya. Luka di atas luka yang membuat tubuh rapuh itu menerimanya dengan pasrah dan menikmatinya.

"Yukii- Tolong lepaskan ikatan tanganku-" suara parau Rin bergetar dengan lirih bersama Yukio yang tak bisa berhenti memasuki tubuh kakaknya dalam dan dalam lagi.

"Lalu kau akan lari setelah aku melepaskannya?" Yukio menggigit lembut daun telinga merona Rin yang ada di bawahnya. Ia melepas lembut penutup mata Rin. Tanpa sadar telinga Rin mulai berubah. Perubahan yang masih belum bisa di kendalikannya. Seperti telinga seekor kucing.

"Apakah kau menikmatinya? Kau kehilangan kendali tubuhmu ya? Onii chan?" goda Yukio masih dengan tempo yang ia buat. Tubuh Rin masih terlonjak senada dengan kayuhan Yukio yang terus memasuki tubuh kakaknya dengan lebih intens.

"Hentikan Yuki- aku sudah tidak kuat! Ini sakit- ahh..."

Permohonan Rin sejak tadi sama sekali tak membuat Yukio terhenti ia justru semakin bergairah pada tubuh yang melawan di bawahnya ini.

"Kalau begitu! Aku akan membuatmu ke enakan setelah ini." Yukio melepas ikat pinggangnya yang mengikat lengan Rin dengan sangat erat. Rin merasa sedikit lega karena ikatannya yang membuatnya kesakitan sejak tadi akhirnya Yukio lepas. Adiknya menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga punggungnya menempel pada dada bidang Yukio yang lebih kekar darinya.

"Yuuki- ahh... "

"Kau mulai ke enakan sekarang? Di bawahmu mulai longgar! Kau sudah terbiasa? Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu seperti ini!" Yukio menjambak rambut hitam Rin yang sangat berantakan. Nada Yukio sedikit berubah, lebih lembut dan tenang sambil menatap Rin yang tak tahan lagi menahan dirinya untuk ikut menikmati tindakan Yukio saat ini.

"Hmmphh ahh tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku di permalukan seperti ini ahh Yukii-"

Mendengar ocehan Rin, Yukio semakin membara pada perasaannya yang tergelitik untuk membuat Rin semakin tak bisa mengimbanginya.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukan padaku! Wajah memalukanmu itu! Wajahmu yang horney itu hanya padaku! Onii chan." Yukio semakin menekan setiap gerakan pinggulnya lebih dalam dan dalam lagi melebihi sebelumnya. Rin tak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali mengerang hebat dan menggeliat menerima perlakuan Yukio yang menikmati setiap perbuatannya saat ini.

"Ka- Kalau begitu! Lakukan ini dari depan! Aku juga ingin melihat wajahmu!" rengekan manja Rin terdengan bergetar. Airmatanya mulai mengering, sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah terbiasa dengan milik Yukio yang bertahan hampir setengah jam di dalamnya.

Yukio menuruti permintaan manja kakaknya itu, ia memutar tubuh Rin dengan kasar. Memainkan lidahnya pada bejolan kemerahan yang merona di dada Rin yang menggeliat semakin aktif.

"Yukii- jangan bermain di sana terus?"

"Jadi kau menunjukan wajah aslimu padaku sekarang? Wajah asli yang sebenarnya-" goda Yukio mrngecup bibir Rin yang terus bergumam tak jelas.

"Achhhhh-" sangat cepat tiba-tiba Rin menangkap tengkuk Yukio yang di atasnya. Melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggul adiknya yang sedang menungganginya dengan sangat kasar sejak tadi.

"A- Ahh! Sial- Jangan menyempit tiba-tiba, di dalammu itu sangat panas onii cha- Ahhnn-"

Rin tak lagi mendengarkan ucapan Yukio, ia turut mengimbangi gerakan Yukio yang sempat terhenti karena Rin memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan mengikuti tempo permainan Yukio yang cepat dan tak kunjung usai. Ia memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu mengarahkannya lebih dalam ke arah dirinya.

"Yeah! Di sana! Yukii- di sana sangat enak! Bagian di dalam tubuhku." Rin melengguh, ia tak bisa menguasai dirinya lagi wajah merah padam dan lelehan airmata yang membajirinya. Keringat yang bercampur dan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Sial! Ini terlalu sempit, buka kakimu sedikit aku gak bisa bergerak." Yukio mengarahkan tangannya membuat jarak antara kedua kaki Rin. Sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Desakan birahinya mendorongnya untuk melakukan yang lebih dari ini. Apalagi melihat tubuh tak berdaya yang kehilangan akal sehatnya ada di hadapannya.

"Ah- di sini!" Yukio kembali menggerakan pinggulnya. Memberikan tekanan-tekanan mendalam yang setiap hentakannya membuat Rin melengguh dahsyat di bawahnya. Membuat tubuh yang terlonjak di bawahnya menggapai-gapai sekenanya, sangat tidak berdaya.

"Ahh Yuuki..." gumam Rin setiap waktu. Ia tak lagi mengerang dan kehilangan desahannya.

Turut bersama mengalir waktu membuat keduanya bergerak dengan pola yang kacau. Hentakan yang tak bertempo dan tubuh terlonjak Rin tak karuan dari serangan Yukio yang semakin menggila.

"Aku akan keluar- sedikit lagi." Yukio membiarkan keringatnya melekat dan menetes membasahi wajah Rin yang ada di bawahnya. Ia sama sekali tak berfikiran untuk berubah dari posisinya saat ini.

"Nahh- lebih cepat ahh... Yuuki ahhh Yukkiiii-"

Bersamaan dengan tubuh pucat yang melengkung ke depan membuat busur menahan luapan kebahagiaannya. Keduanya mencapainya bersamaan, ayolah siapa yang percaya setelah ini bahwa Yukio dan Rin tak punya pengalaman bercinta masing-masing sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ack-" seorang siswa berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan kamar mandi. Ia masih berbalut handuk usai membersihkan tubuhnya. Tanpa terasa hari mulai pagi, mereka bahkan tak menyentuh makan malam mereka.

"Pinggangku sakit banget! Ughhhhh-" gerutu Rin yang duduk perlahan sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Ia seperti masih belum percaya dengan serangan yang di terimanya semalam. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri berusaha mendapatkan kesadarannya, bahwa itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

"Ughh! How pervert!" Rin berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dalam lamunannya yang seperti masih tak bisa menerima apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang mesum onii chan." Yukio nampak keluar dari arah kamar membawa handuknya. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, ia mengenakan kacamatanya berubah menjadi remaja dingin yang menjengkelkan lagi. Kemejanya acak-acakan memamerkan pola kotak yang bersembunyi di perutnya.

"Ah, sial! Semalaman menjepitku sekeras itu!" Yukio merangkul kakaknya itu dengan lembut dan mengecup tengkuknya sekali lagi.

"Maaf ya! Aku meninggalkan banyak tanda di tubuhmu." bisik Yukio lagi membuat Rin tak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Kecuali bersemu tak kuasa, apakah ia sedang di goda oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Ugh, ini semua salahmu. Kau menyerangku begitu saja." Rin menatap bolamata tenang dan sedikit berubah perlahan menatapnya sangat lembut.

"Maaf! Apa aku menyakitimu?" Yuki mendekatkan wajahnya, memeluk Rin dari belakang dengan sangat habgat. Ia mengecup bibir pucat mungil di hadapannya dengan lebih hati-hati.

"Kau sangat mesum-" bisik Rin membuat Yukio tertawa kecil masih melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggul Rin.

"Tapi onii chan lebih mesum."

"Kau membenci sekarang?" bisik Yukio melingkarkan jemarinya pada pinggang Rin dengan lembut. Tak ada jawaban dari wajah mungil dengan pipi yang memerah, Rin tak bergeming. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Yukio sedalam-dalamnya. Ekspresi yang tak bisa di tebak, Rin hanya mengecup mengulum bibir pucat Yukio tanpa kata-kata setelahnya.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang pagi yang tak pernah di laluinya seperti ini. Perasaan meluap yang di penuhi kebingungan.

Apa ini sejenis pemaksaan, membuat seseorang yang ingin di lindungi tak tersentuh yang lain. Pemaksaan yang menunjukan sisi egois seseorang yang tak pernah bisa berbagi apapun tentang hal yang cintai.

Entah sudah berapa lama menyembunyikan perasaan yang hingga waktu berjalan dan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya mereka masih tak bisa mengatakannya. Karena cinta bukan hal yang harus di katakan, tapi melakukan hal yang di luar pemikiran dan soal pembuktian.

Selalu ada hal yang tak bisa di katakan, titik aman yang mereka buat sebagai saudara sedarah adalah fakta yang tak bisa ubah. Mencintai dalam diam, memandang bolamata satu sama lain yang bisa mengatakan lebih baik daripada setiap kata yang penuh kemunafikan.

Lengkungan senyum tipis, simpul sederhana yang menjelaskan semuanya.

* * *

><p>Terimakasih telah membuang waktumu untuk membaca fict ku :)<p>

Maaf aku jadi se mesum ini :')

**_Zen San_**


End file.
